Demon Play:Twisted Moments
by Dawn Allies
Summary: What if you wished for all of those single moments? Those one times that stand out above all others.. (Another Demon Play, a litle different than usual)


Demon Play: Twisted

By Dawn Allies

He walked down, alone, always alone.  
It hadn't changed since it first happened.  
He walked down, alone, face down and covered by a mask of nothingness, no emotions could be shown as he did this.. if he did they'd do more, make it worse.. He remembers.  
He wishes he didn't remember, why would he want to?  
The first time was horrible enough, but to relive it over and over.. this was his fate for what he had done.  
He wishes he hadn't of done it, of course he did.. but it was too late now. They didn't care, they had him, to play with and do as they please. Why should they ever give him back? Such a pretty new plaything with such turmoil inside that did what it was told even if unwilling as it knew the consequences.. to relive those moments, over and over.. such horror.  
So he walked down, eyes never lifting from where his feet trod, one after the other to relive.. to relive those horrors.

A smile flits across her face, such an interesting notion.. one she hadn't heard before, that in itself was a surprise.. such a long life and yet this she had not encountered. How fascinating.  
Her tail whips twice behind her as she watches him stand before her, "So this is what you want? You understand the consequences of these actions, yes?" Her lips couldn't help but curl into a smile, a seemingly friendly gesture but nothing of the sort. He nods once and she forces herself to stop from squealing in anticipation.. Why oh why are these mortals such fools? Stupid stupid creatures.. they see something they don't understand, not in the least and go upon their assumptions that what they see is what they believe it to be.. Oh what stupid creatures.  
"Well then, all that's needed now are those two simple little words.. And you may have what you please"  
"I wish"  
And then the world shattered.. changed..

He looks at her, she looks at him.. Who was he? Who was she?  
They both blinked at each other.  
Again the world shattered.. changed..

The grass waved, the wind was friendly, whipping the blades into friendly dances that rippled over the fields, past tree, rock and fence.. Those grazing or gazing weren't phased, more it made it more pleasent.. Such bueaty in such a tranquil place, unknown by most, known by few.. it was a place of pleasure and happiness.  
Both sat, next to each other, in each others hold.. smiling, laughing, whispering unheard words as they enjoyed each others company more than life itself.  
Such a peaceful happy moment.. Sunny skies.. fluffy clouds, dancing grass.. the light breeze.  
Then it happened. The sky shattered.  
..and the world fell down.

Once more they stood opposite, looking at each other.. this time comprehension and confusion mixed together.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"  
"What do you mean, 'what have you done'? This is your wish is it not? You wished it to be different.. to change"  
He glared at her, the malace within those eyes was like nothing she had ever seen before.. Something terrifying was inside those glowing orbs.  
"What have you done to me.. to us"  
She couldn't answer.. she didn't know. She couldn't admit she didn't know what she'd done.. That would, that would go against her very being.. She'd have to admit there was more than she was capable of and that could never be admitted.  
"I- I.." She realised something.  
The ground shook, the sky fell and it was all gone..

She smiled, the twist in her lips something unknown, secret, hidden.. A whispered word.  
He fell.. He kept falling, he couldn't stop himself, he didn't -want- to stop himself.  
She'd taken him, heart, being and soul.  
It shattered.

She blinked.. This wasn't her world, her place.. her being.  
She looked at herself.. "What.. what is this"  
Her body was not as it was supposed to be.. this form was wrong, impure of what she was.. "How"  
She looked up and saw Him.  
"What"  
"You've twisted it too far Sarshanta.. You broke it.. it's not supposed to be like that"  
"Be like w"  
Again it fell apart..

This time they sat across from each other, glaring at one another their eyes so full of hatred, resentment and unrestrained anger, that had they been able to move one would of slaughtered the other.  
"You did this"  
"YOU DID THIS"  
Each blamed the other.  
Neither cared.  
"What are you"  
"You know what I am, I am the wish granter.. What are -you-?" She hissed back at him.  
"I am.. I am.." He blinked at her, puffing from his shortness of breath, trying to gather his wits.  
"I am"  
Both screamed as they fell.

Fire licked their feet, scorched their toes with it's embers and they were forced to find shelter..

"Now what"  
The eye stared at him. Blue, cold, unfeeling.  
He froze in his spot not knowing what to think.  
"What.. what's going on"  
He started shaking, close to colapsing he found himself falling backwards, the whiteness engulfing him from all sides as that unblinking eye continued to watch.. He tried to shout, to scream but found no voice.  
A female scream.  
It echoed, it shattered

She was crying.. she couldn't help it.. Those words, those lies.  
"It's all been twisted"  
The tears fell, running down her cheeks as her heart broke.. Something she had thought would never happen but had.  
"Don't cry.. I'm here.. I'll save you.. you saved me"  
She looked up at the comforting male voice.  
"You"  
"Hush, don't speak.. " and his hands dried her tears.. He brought her to her feet and pulled her into his grasp, his hold.. his love and it engulfed her once more.  
"I'll never let you go"  
Then all was gone.

The forest stretched as far as the eye could see.. only a single winding blue-grey path the distraction from the continuous green.  
The leaves rustled, lives going about their own buisness, both beast and tree.  
Two figures sat, held together by more than their hold on one another.  
Through a hundred thousand differences, changes.. perspectives they had come together.. each an instant and a lifetime in a single moment. Each the same but different in so many ways that neither could know the truth any longer.  
And so they sat for that instant and forever.. holding that one moment of peace that one had asked for and one had not known had been theirs all along.  
"This is the one I will remember"  
"This is the one I am willing to give all for"  
A rumble, crash of thunder, and the sky fell..

* * *

Yes, this one is very odd and doesn't really make too much sense.. But I think it's neat and rather sentimental in an odd slightly disturbing way ;  
Somewhat different from the norm Demon Play. Hope you enjoyed, comments appreciated! 


End file.
